


Corazón de Cristal

by usudamit



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pequeño Cazador corría escapando de los monstruos que quería devorarlo. Pero un tropiezo le permite su entrada en un reino totalmente desconocido para él, un pequeño príncipe le extiende la mano y una amistad comienza, la cual se espera que perdure por muchos años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rama tras rama y más desesperación. No sabía hacia qué dirección correr si el panorama se volvía más sombrío a medida que avanzaba. Lo seguían, cientos de sombras estaban listas para pelear su pequeño cuerpo y devorarlo o quizás sólo juguetear con él mientras le rompían sus diminutos huesos.

Un tropiezo seguido de su rostro al suelo y gritos esperando su trágico desenlace, el cual solo se vio por realizado cuando unas pequeñas manos se posaron en sus mejillas.

—Shhh…. Tranquilo. Gritas como un cerdo —dijo entre risas aquel desconocido niño—. ¿De quién te escondes, chico?

—Yo… —Sus manos temblaban y su mirada no lograba centrarse en aquellas puras orbes azules frente a sus ojos. Miró a sus espaldas: todo normal. —¿D-Donde estoy? —susurró intentando levantarse.

—¿Dónde estás? –Exclamó entre risas—. ¿En verdad no lo sabes? Pues… estás en Gales, específicamente el jardín de mi madre y sobre sus rosales. Mejor te mueves o te dejará de esclavo.

—Lo siento —Sujetó con más fuerza la pequeña hacha en su mano y se hizo a un lado.

—En verdad eres extraño, chico. No deberías andar con esas armas y cosas raras a menos que… seas un ladrón. —Se separó y su semblante cambió a uno un poco más serio. —Robarás las joyas de la corona.

¿Corona? Fue la palabra que resonaba en su cabeza, no sabía en dónde estaba, pero su familia le había dado órdenes de mantenerse alejado de toda cosa relacionada con reyes. Aunque si de algo estaba seguro, era que aquel muchacho de rizos cobrizos no parecía alguien de la realeza, en lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué estás lejos de casa, príncipe?

Bastó con mencionar la última palabra para que un notorio sonrojo apareciera en esas pequeñas mejillas.

—No lo digas… —susurró—. Intento salir a jugar al bosque y no quiero que me regresen a las aburridas clases. ¿Me acompañas?

Tomó sus manos y al parecer, el príncipe no le dio tiempo de respuesta, solo logró correr mientras aquellas suaves manos le jalaban hacia quién sabe dónde. No entendía de juegos infantiles si sólo pasaba horas entrenando para ser un cazador, un noble cazador.

—¿Cuál en tu nombre? —preguntó el pequeño príncipe entre risas mientras busca una enorme rama.

—Eric… —murmuró aún algo tímido debido al desconocido paisaje frente a él.

—Bien, Eric —rió y puso la rama por sobre su hombro—. Yo, el rey Henry, te proclamo caballero real y… bueno, sólo debes cuidarme de los monstruos —Dio otro suave golpe en el hombro contrario de Eric, sin dejar de sonreír—, pero puedes decirme Hal.

Juegos y risas. Algo completamente nuevo para Eric, junto con aquella juguetona promesa. No sabía mucho de aquel heredero que jugueteaba ignorando que era tarde y debía regresar a casa. Pero lo más probable, era que lo cuidaría de esos monstruos imaginarios, junto con los verdaderos que él conocía y que iba a impedir que cruzaran al reino del pequeño Hal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo pasa y Hal insiste en querer cruzar el bosque para ver a Eric, pero no importa cuanto le regañe este, Hal siempre estará inquieto e impaciente por querer ver pronto a su amigo.

Había pocas veces en las cuales sentía miedo, pero esta era la situación más extrema a la cual se había expuesto. Sentía que caminaba en círculos, que sus piernas se volvían de piedra sólida y que una respiración misteriosa golpeaba su cuello; quería gritar, pero algo se lo impidió: el pánico. Sin importar cuánto avanzara, la oscuridad le nublaba la vista hasta que llegó a un enorme árbol, el cual pareció cobrar vida propia, con un grito en la garganta se fue de golpe al suelo, mirando a su alrededor esperando un rayo de salvación…

Hasta que llegó.

Con una agilidad propia, cortó la rama que se acercaba a él y con una escasa sutileza le cargó al hombro hasta sacarlo de aquel bosque oscuro. Lo dejó de golpe sobre la fresca hierba ya familiar y al verle, sus ojos no lograron contener las lágrimas, de un salto intentó colgarse de su cuello, pero sólo consiguió que la mano del otro se estrellara contra su propia mejilla.

—¿Estás loco? Pudiste haber muerto, ¡estúpida princesa! —bufó con rabia y dejó caer su pequeña hacha a sus pies.

—E-Eric… Y-Yo quería verte, p-pero tardabas mucho y…

—¡Esa no es excusa! —suspiró y se sentó a su lado—. Hal, cuando te digo que no cruces el maldito bosque…

—No lo debo cruzar porque es peligroso y los monstruos me pueden comer —abrazó sus propias piernas mientras apoyaba el mentón en las rodillas.

“Sabes que me es imposible soportar tanto para verte”, y esas fueron las últimas palabras del pequeño de cabellos cobrizos antes de que Eric lo abrazara con fuerza, para estrecharlo contra él. Y es que hablar con Hal sobre el miedo que le causaba cruzar el bosque era tan grande como el hecho de que el mismo Hal se atreviera a cruzarlo. Eric no era un experto en hablar sobre sus temores, su entrenamiento era así: le impedía abrir una parte frágil de su ser.

—Solo… ten cuidado y espera por mí, ¿lo prometes, princesa?  No importa si me tardo en venir, y-yo vendré a jugar contigo, tonto.

Una sonrisa, una amplia y hermosa sonrisa que compensaba todo el miedo y que era incluso capaz de iluminar el oscuro mundo del cual provenía. No importaba cuantas veces debía cruzar y exponer su vida en el bosque, si era por Hal, todo lo valía. Ha sido así desde los últimos dos años, pero siempre en completo sigilo, porque nada ni nadie podía mezclarse con la realeza.

Sin embargo eso poco le importaba a Hal, que veía en Eric el único amigo en toda su vida y con el cual podía pasar horas jugando o hablando de cada cosa por más infantil que pareciera. Y para Eric, el tiempo con Hal era oro, algo totalmente único el cual no podía perder, el cual quería cuidar por siempre y en el que sentía que podía entregar la vida.

Aunque el tiempo pasara, aunque ambos crecieran, Eric sentía que podía dar lo que sea por ver la sonrisa de Hal siempre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que tardé mucho (una eternidad) en subir esta parte y la verdad es que la inspiración tardó mucho. Pero espero subir muy pronto el resto de la historia.   
> Gracias por leer~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parecía que el entrenamiento iba bien, al igual que el lazo de amistad de ambos. Pero la distancia pone en peligro todo aquello que han formado y más aún, otras cosas que comienzan a despertar.

Desenfundó su espada y la empuñó frente a él, atento a cada sonido diferente a su alrededor. Casi como una cacería, el otro se acercó en silencio, rodeando a su presa, confundiéndole con sonidos ridículos. Y acercándose por su espalda, saltó sobre el alzando su pequeña hacha, bajándola con fuerza y acabando esta frente a frente a la espada del otro muchacho, la cual intentaba alejar con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Princesita? –dijo entre risas.   
—C-Cállate, Eric… - se alejó y completamente agotado, se dejó caer de espaldas al lado de un enorme árbol – Es imposible, nunca te podré ganar.   
—Mira Princesa, parece que entre más joven te estás volviendo más lento y torpe. Siendo que debería ser todo lo contrario.

Entre risas se recostó a su lado y ambos quedaron viendo la copa de ese enorme árbol. Como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido y solo existían ellos dos, como siempre ha sido, como adoraban que fuera. Y es que el hecho de haber crecido juntos, les hizo reforzar un lazo más fuerte que la misma realeza sin importar la distancia o diferencias de sus mundos. Los encuentros entre ellos eran algo casi sagrado.

—El siguiente mes tendré que viajar a reconocer territorios, como estoy en la mayoría de edad, ya puedo hacer viajes de príncipe y esas cosas… No creo que podamos reunirnos en un buen tiempo.

Un silencio, un silencio casi sepulcral y la mirada afligida de Eric sobre Hal, el cual solo miraba al árbol con los ojos brillantes, aguantando las lágrimas como el “hombre duro” que Eric esperaba formar. No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer; Eric solo sabía y podía llegar hasta el hogar de Hal, no existían otros lugares fuera del bosque salvo el jardín de Hal. Eso era todo lo que Eric podía afirmar, además de que ya no le iba a poder cuidar de los monstruos.

—Creo que… es algo inevitable. Ya sabías que esto pasaría – se sentó a su lado y evitó mirarle.  
—Yo no quiero ir, pero…  
—¡Debes ir! – Forzó una sonrisa que ni el mismo la hubiese creído – Recuerda que yo no existo para otra persona en este lugar y bueno, eres un príncipe, debes salir y reinar, ser fuerte, tener una reina.

Eso último le hizo temblar, es cierto que Hal tenía a sus hermanos, pero no lo imaginaba cuidando a otra persona, lo único que caía en la cabeza de Eric es que quería ser él y nadie más que él quien cuidara a Hal hasta el último momento de su vida. Tal cual como le había prometido en aquel tiempo de niñez, pero no se podía. Hal se debía marchar, debía formar su vida y Eric no iba a interferir con eso.

—Bien, se acabaron los entrenamientos – sin mirarle, alzó la mano y acarició esos rizos cobrizos – Estás graduado y sé que podrás cuidar a todo tu reino.

Se levantó y caminó rápidamente, Hal le miró atónito sin poder comprender bien que acababa de ocurrir, sin dudarlo mucho se levantó y caminó tras él.

—Ven conmigo, Eric. Podrás conocer otros lugares tan hermosos y podrás seguir entrenando y….  
—Ya basta, Hal.   
—Por favor Eric, eres mi mejor amigo en la vida, no te quiero perder.  
—¡Pero ya está! – Se detuvo, pero no se volteó y es que debía evitar que las lágrimas fueran vistas por el otro - ¡Ya se acabó el juego, Hal! Tal vez te vas a ir por años. Eres un príncipe y yo un estúpido cazador de un mundo que quizás hasta dudas de su existencia, pero ya está. Todo acabó, sigue tu vida, forma tu futuro reino, porque yo no soy ni seré parte de este.

Comenzó a correr cruzando el jardín, evitando mirar atrás para comprobar que el otro le seguía y llegó al bosque, aquel que adoraba cruzar para llegar hasta esa sonrisa pura que parecía iluminar y acabar con toda la oscuridad de su mundo, pero que ya no la volvería a ver. Ya no había vuelta atrás, no más juegos, no más entrenamiento, no más Hal para Eric. No más de esa sutil presión en su pecho, la cual no supo con exactitud que era, pero aparecía cada vez que estaba con Hal y que ahora con su ausencia dolería de una forma que nunca hubiese imaginado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy pronto, el siguiente~  
> Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra había terminado o eso era lo que aparentaba su mundo, pero el nombre de su príncipe seguía resonando en su cabeza formando una serie de batallas internas.

La última vez que levantó su hacha fue para defender, en aquel momento, a la princesa Blancanieves, algo totalmente diferente a lo que él hubiese imaginado desde su niñez, cuando solo era un muchacho entrenando con su padre o de forma solitaria al momento de internarse en aquel bosque maldito. O incluso cuando se le ordenó matarla, algo que simplemente no podía aceptar.

La guerra había terminado o eso era lo que aparentaba su mundo, pero el nombre de su príncipe seguía resonando en su cabeza formando una serie de batallas internas. Algo que ni su difunta esposa logró callar. No importaba cuando luchara para quitar todos los pensamientos que hacían referencia a Hal, él seguía presente, su sonrisa seguía formando un vacío el cual no podía remediar. Pero no había nada que hacer, quizás él ya se había convertido en rey, el Rey Henry. Seguramente ya estaba en su elegante trono, con aquella brillante corona que pensaba que Eric iba a robar durante su primer encuentro; estaba con sus sirvientes, sus concejeros y quizás alguna reina. Pero aquí la batalla se volvía intensa y por suerte, una vocesita acabó con todo el ambiente de meditación.

Jalando sus ropas se encontraba uno de los enanos de la recién nombrada, reina Blancanieves y entre empujones le pedía que le acompañara al castillo. Lugar que él no frecuentaba a pesar de llevar una estrecha relación con la joven reina. Por la forma en cómo el enano le llevaba, seguro algo grave pasaba a pesar de que no eran hostiles mutuamente,  pero ya se preparaba para malas noticias… o quizás peores de lo que él imaginaba.

—Eric, tanto tiempo ha pasado y lamento que nuestro encuentro esté marcado por esta noticia—suspiró profundamente a lo cual Eric ya se mostraba ansioso—Ravenna, antes de partir, envió algo al bosque. Nadie sabe con exactitud qué era, pero…  la criatura que lo portaba iba dispuesta ha cruzar el bosque. Intentaron detenerla, pero fue imposible.  
—¿P-Pero como…?   
—Fue rápida, demasiado para los pocos hombres que nos quedan. Pero lo único cierto es que ella sabía muy bien donde atacarte, Eric. Has sido nuestro mejor guerrero, el mejor defensor de todos y ella sabía donde atacarte.   
—Debo partir—Eric no espero a que la chica terminara la charla, a paso firme se retiró del castillo.

Un nudo en la garganta, las piernas pesaban, todos sus miedos se volvieron uno solo y solo consiguió correr. No importaba como supo la bruja sobre Hal, lo cierto es que estaba en peligro, tomando su hacha se adentró en el bosque.

Aquel bosque frente a él, que antes estaba envuelto en la más poderosa oscuridad, ahora un montón de ramas secas y tierra muerta esperando renacer. Por  la condición actual del lugar, sintió que no tuvo problemas para cruzarlo, pero sí notó lo largo que era en comparación a las veces que lo cruzaba para estar con Hal. O quizás, la desesperación del momento le hacía sentir que las hileras de árboles eran interminables.

Llegó al otro mundo cuando la noche estaba en todo su esplendor. Una luna diferente con otros aires, los cuales le parecían bastante familiares y que le hacían jugar con sus recuerdos, que traía al presente la imagen de ese niño que le había nombrado caballero para combatir aquellos monstruos que le provocaban temor y que ahora, esos mismos monstruos acechaban a su príncipe, o quizás rey. Pero, cumpliendo con aquella promesa, había llegado hasta ahí.

El lugar parecía desolado y casi como un gato, se escabulló en el establo para sacar un caballo, no creyó que fuera necesario pedir permiso para tomarlo prestado. Montando este, comenzó a rodear el palacio hasta dar con una plaza, donde el sueño se hacía presente en cada rincón del lugar. Miró a todos lados hasta dar con un pequeño farol, acercándose con cuidado, encontró a dos borrachos ya bastante derrotados con el alcohol como para sacar una respuesta coherente de estos.   
—¿Qué miras, eh? – fue lo que alcanzó a salir de los labios del sujeto ya pasado en tragos.   
—Necesito saber si conocen a príncipe Hal o al rey Henry   
—¡Ah! Tú también has venido al luto, ven muchacho ¡únete a nosotros!  
—¿A qué te refieres?   
—Nuestro rey Henry V acaba de subir al reino de los cielos, ¡Oh, que desgracias caerán sobre nosotros!…

De un momento a otro, el sujeto estaba siendo casi estrangulado por las enormes manos de Eric, su mirada furiosa esperando que todo lo que acababa de salir de su boca fuera una mentira, una asquerosa mentira provocada por el exceso de vino. Pero, unas cuantas súplicas del borracho  fueron suficientes para que Eric le arrojara a un lado y conteniendo cualquier expresión, obligó al tipo a hablar sobre el lugar donde se encontraba el rey caído. Montó su caballo y rápidamente, hizo correr al animal hacia la dirección señalada por el hombre.

Sentía que el corazón se arrancaba de su cuerpo, que explotaría, que se iba a deshacer. “ _Esto tiene que ser una broma_ ” se repetía una y otra vez. Hal, su pequeño príncipe había muerto y no importaba cuanto intentara negarlo. No aceptaría la noticia hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, hasta ver al  rey en su lecho de muerte. Solo con eso quizás encontraría esa pisca de resinación a la nueva pérdida en su vida. Y no podía dejarle partir sin decirle todo aquello que cayó por años y años. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca el fin~~~~~   
> no me odien ;_;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El último intento de Eric por ver a Hal. No importaba si era verdad la noticia de su deceso, solo conseguiría estar en paz cuando le viera lo última vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre es complicado darle final a algo y para mi fue toda una hazaña. Amé esta pareja con todo mi ser y no podía cerrar esto así como así.   
> Sufrí tanto con ustedes o como Eric al notar la muerte de Hal. Pero toda historia tiene un final, sin importar como sea.   
> Gracias por leer hasta este momento.  
> Gracias a Niko por reclamarme en cada capítulo y mi Muffy por ser mi apoyo incondicional.

—Pensándolo bien, Eric. Debería nombrarte como el Caballero Chillón, porque eres miedoso y gritas mucho— reía mientras acomodaba la corona de flores sobre la cabeza del otro.  
—Pues tú eres el príncipe más llorón y cobarde que existe. Peleas como si te fueras a quebrar— sonreía mientras contemplaba el suave sonrojo junto con la tierna mueca de enfado en el rostro del otro—Eres un rey de papel con el corazón de cristal. Con cuidado o se puede quebrar.  
—¿Y me vas a cuidar? —Un cambio en el tono de su voz y la mirada de Eric sobre los brillantes ojos de Hal, los cuales mostraban una clara preocupación.  
—Claro que si, tonta princesa. Cuidará tu frágil trasero y tu corazón de cristal—un rápido e inocente beso en la frente del príncipe cerro la charla. Seguida por risas las cuales mantenía latentes en su cabeza y ahora más que nunca volvían a resonar en la cabeza de Eric mientras cabalgaba.

Recuerdos como ese ayudaban a pasar las horas. Al parecer pasó más de un día cabalgando hacia el lugar señalado por el borracho. La noche volvía a reinar en el lugar y la gran estructura frente a él daba a entender que la realeza se hacía presente en el lugar, pero existía un silencio casi sepulcral. Dejó al caballo en un campo cercano y con un sigilo propio de él, cruzó toda la seguridad que existía en el castillo para dar con la cámara de reyes y ahí, se encontraba él.

Luego de confirmar que no había guardias cerca, se acercó hasta el féretro de piedra que se encontraba en medio del salón, sobre este, su cuerpo descansaba bajo una enorme manta de seda negra y para Eric, le era imposible contener las lágrimas. Con una sutileza, acarició sus brazos y subiendo hasta su rostro, tomó la manta para doblarla hasta el pecho. Su corazón se recogió por completo y un sollozo emergió de su interior al tiempo que cubría su boca.

Ahí estaba Hal, su príncipe Hal. Porque no importaba si la corona había pasado por su cabeza, aquel seguía siendo su pequeño príncipe. Su piel se encontraba más blanca y en su rostro podía notar la expresión de calma, como si no existió sufrimiento al momento de morir. No importaba que clase de hechizo pusiera la bruja sobre él, la situación se veía irreversible. Acariciando su rostro notó la frialdad de su piel, Hal no era más que un cuerpo inerte sobre aquella superficie de piedra.

Eric tomó sus manos y lloró, quizás como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho en su vida, sacando todo ese llanto que guardó en su niñez, más aún de aquel día en el cual tuvo que decir adiós. Es cierto que quería verle otra vez, pero no de esta forma, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero no importaba, ya que Hal no le iba a responder.

“¿Qué me queda por perder ahora?” con una sonrisa sutil, acarició sus labios, los cuales mantenían un sutil tono rojizo. Hal es hermoso, eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

—Pero te necesito, princesa – murmuró, cada vez más cerca de su rostro —¿Por qué, Hal?... ¿Por qué me dejas así?! Necesito tu risa, tus manos sobre mí cabello, tu voz pidiendo que te cuide. ¿Lo recuerdas? Que cuide tu corazón. Por ti me volví lo que soy, por ti iba a dar la vida, pero no lo conseguí. Fue mi culpa, Hal.

_Yo quería que cruzaras ese bosque, para estar conmigo._

Las últimas palabras salieron casi en susurro, el cual desapareció al momento en que los labios de Eric acabaron sobre los de Hal. Un dulce beso, sin importar que el cuerpo del rey se encontrara inmóvil. Ese era el consuelo que Eric necesitaba para poder continuar. O quizás no, ya que entre lágrimas continuó besando su rostro, sus mejillas, su mentón entre esa barba que había dejado crecer. Sus parpados, todo, Eric necesitaba sentir por última vez la piel de Hal sobre sus labios.

Lo abrazó por largo rato y ya cuando el alba golpeaba las ventanas, dejó el cuerpo en la posición que le había encontrado. Era el adiós definitivo y sin mirar atrás, se propuso a salir de la sala de la misma forma que entró. Pero, un rayo de luz diferente a los que pasaban por las ventanas, cayó sobre el cuerpo de Hal, la manta salió desprendida a un costado y este tembló mientras una masa negra salía de su boca y en medio de un suave estruendo, fue tocando la luz hasta que desapareció. Cuando la luz cesó, el cuerpo de Hal fue dejado otra vez sobre el féretro de piedra, todo esto ante la atónita mirada de Eric, el cual no lograba reaccionar.

Pero, quizás la sorpresa fue mayor cuando aquel cuerpo que parecía ausente de todo rastro de vida, comenzó a moverse, como si estuviese despertando de un largo sueño. Se sentó sobre la superficie de piedra mirando a su alrededor de forma desorientada y luego aquellos ojos azules se posaron sobré él.

—¿Eric? ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – intentó poner los pies sobre el suelo, pero se encontraba demasiado débil como para dar un paso firme, ante el tambaleo Eric logró adelantarse y lo sujetó de los brazos. Con expresión de sorpresa lo miró atentamente, tomo sus mejillas, sus hombros y lo abrazó, lo abrazó casi tan fuerte a cuando lo hacía de niño — ¡Hey! Cálmate, si todo está bien.

Pero su voz fue callada por los labios del otro, un beso que quizás llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por lo tanto no tardó en corresponder. Un beso largo en el cual tuvo la oportunidad de conocer cada rincón de su boca, logró alimentarse de su aliento. Pero que se vio interrumpido por los guardias que se avecinaban. De forma automática, Eric tomo la mano de Hal y corrió fuera del salón, saltando por un ventanal dio directo con él jardín, ignorando los gritos de espanto de los guardias que se preguntaban por el cuerpo de su difunto rey. Poco importaba mirar atrás y solo corrió sin soltar la mano de Hal.

Llegaron hasta un molino abandonado, ya muy lejos de todo reino o rastro del palacio. Hal apenas podía respirar debido al ajetreo de hace un rato y Eric, solo lograba sonreír al ver lo grande que estaba su príncipe.

—N-No sé qué pasó, comí una manzana y mi pecho dolió luego de un rato. Luego ya no recuerdo más...   
—¡Ven conmigo!  
—¿Eh?   
—Ven conmigo, vive conmigo – tomó sus manos, sujetándolas con fuerza—Vámonos de aquí  
— E-Eric… ¿estás loco? ¡S-Se supone que estaba muerto!  
—Tendrás una nueva vida, conmigo. Te cuidaré de todo en mi mundo, seremos solo tú y yo, como siempre debió ser, Hal – tomó sus mejillas y las acarició, pasando también por el contorno de sus labios sintiendo la necesidad de besarle. Cosa que hizo una y otra vez.

Un establo alejado de todo reino y una promesa de niños que volvía a despertar. Quizás Hal se sentía aturdido después de aquel extraño despertar, pero lo cierto es que Eric había vuelto por él y no regresaría a su mundo con las manos vacías. Correspondió a cada una de sus caricias como si hubiese esperado toda su vida por estas, quizás para su mundo él estaba muerto, lo cual abría una nueva oportunidad para estar con Eric en un mundo totalmente diferente.

Pero lo que realmente importaba ahora es que Eric había tomado todos esos trozos de su corazón y los había pegado para que este corazón de cristal latiera solo para él, por siempre y para siempre. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esperando que les guste esta parejita tanto como a mi <3  
> Pronto el siguiente ~


End file.
